Naruto Meets Fandom 4
by its.as.if.i.never.existed
Summary: Hehe. The Last Fandom. Read And Review! Thanks a lot!


**NOTE:** I Don't Own Naruto!!! L

This is originally fan art but I just made it this way. You know. The reading type instead of comic type. If you want to know the site for the comic type, don't need to. Every ending of the story, the site will be there okay? Arigatou! This is just like last time but this is all Naruto Fandom 4. The last one (I think?).

**NARUTO MEETS FANDOM # 4**

**-**Only fandom, crossovers and a evil evil mind could get the most dangerous, snake obsessed psychopaths in fiction…Together…

**SASUKE: **Why do I always have to join your stupid tea parties? $(#/)()())&()

**OROCHIMARU: **HOHOHO Sasuke-kun!! Be nice, we have visits!! As I was saying dear Voldemort…

(shows Sasuke looking suuper duper pissed)

**VOLDEMORT**: Lovely lair you have here Orochimaru. I love the colors. About the OMG SO evil plan…

**OROCHIMARU:** Kukuku! Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Is your evil mind, perhaps, thinking of THE "f" word?

**VOLDEMORT: **You know me to well…with that kind of power with our snakey plans…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**SASUKE: **OMG! Not the "f" word!

(shows Orochimaru looking very "girly" and Voldemort looking very "manly?" and Sasuke with both is arms at his side)

-In Konoha, a poor boy was being forced to watch the horror, in hopes of converting him in a potential uke.

(shows Ino and Sakura beside Naruto who is tied up)

(shows an arrow that points to Ino which says "Yaoist-boylovis fangirlis. Handle with extreme caution")

**INO:** OMG! THE SMEX!

**NARUTO:** Why me?

(shows Sakura is soon to be a yaoi fan)

Yaoi video:

**SASUKE: **Whats wrong Naruto?

**NARUTO:** Sasuke-kun, I… I… I dunno how to say it but…I'm pregnant.

(shows Naruto and Sasuke)

(shows Naruto under a box that reads: Subject status: scared for life)

**SAKURA: **But… how is he going to…?

**INO:** I don't know. But is gonna hurt like Hell.

-Meanwhile, Team 8 waited for their next appearance, using their free time…training?

**SHINO: **I win again now pay.

**KIBA: **Do you hear that?

**SHINO: **Do not change the subject…

(shows Hinata going in the door and closes while panting)

**KIBA: **Hinata. You look paler than usual.

(shows people banging at the door and Hinata looking…very pale…)

**SHINO**: She looks troubled.

(shows Hinata trembling)

**KIBA: **What the heck is wrong with you?

**HINATA: (**gasps!) THERE ARE FANBOYS! EVERYWHERE! THEY WANTED TO TEAR MY CLOTHES!

**KIBA'S MIND: **Tears…clothes…(thinks of all the hentai magazines he stole from Naruto)

**KIBA'S IMAGINATION  
HINATA:** Kiba-kun, please save me!

(shows Hinata "chibi" form or not so chibi but with big eyes)

**SHINO: **I think Hentai worsened your already damaged brain.

**KIBA: **Of course Hinata! I'll save you! Lets go to a quiet place…you…and me…(drools)

-Meanwhile…

**OROCHIMARU AND VOLDEMORT: **WONDER SNAKES POWERS, ACTIVATE!

(shows Gaara doll wearing a pink dress)

(shows Naruto doll wearing a blue dress)

(shows Sasuke doll wearing a purple dress with a "Save Me" sign)

**OROCHIMARU AND VOLDEMORT:** OUR FANTASTIC UKE COLLECTION IS ALLLLLIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEE!!!!MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**VOLDEMORT:** No fangirl can resist these! And once we are filthy rich, we set our REAL plan in motion!!! Kukukukukuku (breathes) kukukukuku…OH SO EVIL.

**SASUKE:** I KNEW Sepiroth was a better choice than this freak…

-Not so far away we find THE Akatsuki, an organization known for its freaky members, painted fingernails and generally evil plans…

**KISAME:** Itachiiiii!!!! Hidan lost his head again! Literally! We are playing baseball with it, wanna join us?

(shows Kisame holding his sword)

(shows Itachi holding a doll (and eventually plans to use voodoo) and an arrow pointing the doll which says "Masashi Kishimoto A.K.A. The Author:")

**KISAME: **Eh..Nevermind.

**TOBY: **Toby loves his kitty!

(shows a picture of a girly Itachi and girly Deidara and an arrow which says "Reason why characters, especially antagonists, should never EVER get their hands on computers and its image programs")

Did I say eviilll…?

…..WWWWEEEELLLLLLLLLLL…..

**AL (Akatsuki Leader)**: Lets see what this Flash program can do.

**MYSTERY BOY/GIRL WITH BLUE HAIR:** I'm actually glad I haven't appeared yet. This is so scary.

(shows the Akatsuki leader with the mystery boy/girl with blue hair looking at the computer)

-Meanwhile, outside…

**DEIDARA:** Don't worry Hidan, I'll aim for your body, uhm. I can't guarantee the safety of your head thought.

**TOBI:** Ooooohhh! Aim for Tobi, Deidara-sempai! Tobi will catch it!

(shows Deidara with a bat, Kazuku is the pitcher and the one beside the one hitting the ball (ehem…) I mean, head is Zetsu and Tobi is petting his pet stray cat).

**HIDAN:** This is all your fault Kazuku! You just had to suggest we play baseball when I was having my face lift! You KNEW Deidara would do this!

**KAZUKU: ** Aim for his mouth Deidara!

**HIDAN:** BASTARD!!!

…

**ITACHI:** YES! You heard me right! RESTRICTION ORDER! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT???!!!

(shows a girl running after Itachi while waving a pink dress)

**GIRL NOT FROM SHOW: **IIItttaaaacccchhhhiiiiii!!!!!!! Your ballet dress is rrreeeaadddyyy!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…?

Well, that's the last of fandom (I think?) I'll try to look for Naruto Meets Fandom #5. Anyway, BYE!!! See ya'll next time!!!

Here's the site BTW…

http // www . animegalleries . net / img / 286029


End file.
